


Escape gone wrong

by imaginativemind29



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drago Bludvist Being an Asshole, F/M, Forced to Watch, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Rape, Viggo's and Ryker's sister, Whipping, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: This is a what if of chapter 38 of my fic My little Flower with a dark twistThe escape from Drago's clutches fails and the Madman chooses to punish Lilly in front of his men
Relationships: Drago Bludvist/Original Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Escape gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever and it never made it into the actual story, I feel the outcome would have been a lot different then but it would be interesting to explore.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

"Lilly leave! Before he gets his beast to control Shadow!" Hammond cried out as he scrambled to his hands and knees. His head was bleeding from Drago's stroke.

"No I won't leave you!" The girl scrambled back to her feet and her terror-stricken gaze went straight through the old man's heart. Only a few feet away from them Ryker was bravely standing his ground against Drago, their weapons colliding but cold, hungry and weakened as he was he could only put up a fight as long.

Drago batted away at him with ferocious force and Ryker tripped. Then everything went very fast. Ryker stared up at Drago, eyes wide open in surprise before the bullhook went straight through his heart.

"NO!" Lilly screamed on top of her lungs and instead for her dragon she leaped for her brother.

"No, no, you must leave!" Hammond was desperate, but it was too late. Large hands grabbed his arms and he could do nothing but watch with horror as his only granddaughter, the source of all his hope and new found happiness, was grabbed in the same manner by two men.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" she shrieked and kicked and struggled to no avail. "Shadow!"

But the dragon could do nothing to help her. She'd already run out of fire and was quickly overwhelmed, muzzled and caged. It went all wrong, their escape failed. Hammond wanted to scream, to cry but he did none of that, if anything Lilly would need to see him as calm and collected as possible now.

"SHUT UP!" Drago boomed as he tore his bullhook from Ryker's lifeless body and threw it to the side. Within a moment he strode over to Lilly and grabbed her by her neck, the men who held her letting go. She let out a strangled whimper as she clutched desperately at Drago's enormous arm.

"You think you can flee from me, little dragon?" Drago rumbled darkly, not loosening his grip.

Fear pulsed through Hammond's veins and he struggled against the men holding him back. "Stop it Drago, you're hurting her!"

Drago met his eyes. "I should've known you're up to something. Your interest in her was suspicious, but you forgot one thing. No dragon escapes from me. I am the god of all dragons!"

"She's not a dragon. She's a girl."

"Oh but that's not quite true, isn't it?" Drago's lips twitched into an evil smirk. "And you..." he turned to Lilly, releasing his grip just enough for her to draw in a choked breath. Her face was red from the lack of air and stained with tears. "...you shall know what happens to those who dare to defy me." The words had Hammond's blood run cold.

"Please, Drago, she's just a child!" he begged. "Spare her life and take me - it was my plan after all."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill her, I'll do what I do with all my dragons - I'm going to tame her." Drago chuckled lowly. "But you shall have your will. Take him!"

Before Hammond could react the men holding him dragged him across the harbor to the large square place in front of the fortress. He could hear Lilly sob behind him as she was dragged forward by Drago as well.

Once they reached the middle of the place his hands were forced upwards and secured into two metal cuffs hanging from a large wooden pole and he was left stretched out, facing the beam. His shoulders began to ache almost immediately but he knew that would soon be the least of his worries. Cold metal touched his back and he let out an involuntary gasp as his tunic was cut open, leaving his back bare and vulnerable.

"What are you doing? No! Please! Grandfather!"

Hammond lifted his head and his chest constricted painfully as he watched Lilly being tied to another pole in a similar position, her eyes wide with terror. Behind her Drago fumbled with his belt. By Freya no...

He knew what Drago had planned for her.

"Drago, for all that is holy please show mercy to the girl!" he cried out, despite himself.

The warlord only scoffed. "The world showed no mercy to me! Now bear witness to what you brought upon the girl and suffer!" Drago nodded towards one of his men, one Hammond knew very well.

Krogan approached at a menacingly slow pace, swaying a whip in his hand and Hammond ground his teeth, determined not to give away his fear. He would take even the cruelest death if it only meant Lilly would be unharmed but alas there was nothing he could do to help her.

Drago stepped up to her and whispered something in her ear that had her breath coming out in heaving pants. She struggled to no avail as her pants were ripped from her, a wordless scream of terror tearing from her throat. The surrounding men roared and whistled and Hammond wanted to be sick.

"Please don't!" he yelled then screamed as the whip came down on his back.

Once, twice, thrice... It burned! He could feel hot, wet blood running down his skin but then another scream echoed across the place, so raw and high-pitched that it shook Hammond to the core.

He looked up, petrified, and what he saw shattered his heart to pieces. Lilly's face was pressed against the beam, her legs spread widely and in between stood Drago, one hand on her hip, the other on his monstrous cock as he was pushing inside her, tearing her apart.

" _Stop, stop, stop!_ " she cried but her pleas went unanswered. Drago was relentless, the crowd cheered. Some of the men palmed themselves over their pants and Hammond wanted to cut their evil smirks from their faces but all he could do was cry out and watch as Lilly was defiled in front of his eyes.

"This is your place, little dragon!" Drago growled between his thrusts. "I am your master and now watch the old fool die while I take you!" 

The whip leashed down again and Hammond ground his teeth through the searing pain, when he felt eyes on him. He looked up and met Lilly's gaze, her eyes filled with tears and she stared at him blindly, in utter shock of what was happening to her.

He tried his best to hold her gaze, pleading her to forgive him, silently letting her know that it would eventually end, that she could endure - she could get through this. She had to get through this.

Tssswt. Tssswt. Tssswt.

Every crack of the whip hurt more than the last one, left his back shredded to pieces. Dark splotches danced before Hammond's eyes and his feet gave out so that he would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for the chains keeping him upright. He bit his tongue to hold back his screams, so hard that he drew blood. His ears were ringing but he could clearly hear Lilly scream and the words broke him.

"Grandfather...nonono...please...." she was crying hysterically, so hard that she was hiccuping at the same time. Blood was running down her thighs. She didn't deserve this, not any of this. It was all his fault. He couldn't stand it.

Agony flared through his back over and over again, consciousness was slipping away and he lifted his gaze one more time, finding his granddaughter's red, puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he sobbed. "ñuha riña (my child)...I'm so sorry..."

Then there was nothing.


End file.
